


505: Not Found

by QueenOfTheNerdlords



Series: Heirs of Despair (DND) [2]
Category: Heirs Of Despair
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Child Death, Enemies to Lovers to Enemies, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Memory Loss, Minor Character Death, Pining, Robots, Vague, Vampires, Warforged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheNerdlords/pseuds/QueenOfTheNerdlords
Summary: Epsilon has some strange feelings about his party's deadliest rival.
Relationships: Epsilon | Cypher (Heirs of Despair)/Wilfred Augustov Hale
Series: Heirs of Despair (DND) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753102
Kudos: 6





	505: Not Found

_When they "first" met, Epsilon had gotten an internal request to try and seduce him._

Whether or not this was his own choice, or merely his programming working as intended, he would obey it to the best of his abilities. Plus, even though they were going to be in a very serious fight, he could not deny the vampire had some charm. Though he had no pulse, his inner mechanisms began to run a bit faster.

Epsilon gave him a wink, knowing that most older men were immune to his metallic charms. However, the vampire simply shook it aside, hesitant for one second, dismissive the next. If he were human, he would say that it stung a bit.

The man turned out to be much stronger than anticipated, knocking down his allies with magic, earth, and mere physical force alike. He had to take this seriously.

Dissonant whispers seemed to knock the pompous vampire off his balance, but again, it was cast aside like his attempts at seduction.

The fight went on in a blur, as Epsilon was torn between keeping his newfound friends alive and fighting off the devilishly handsome man. This was a fight, and though the man was hot, he was hurting them badly. **[JIAE]** had wandered off somewhere, probably trying to eat or catch the nearest living thing. **[DARKEETHUS]** , **[D]** , and **[VEDA]** were all looking worse for wear, bruises and cuts forming on them rapidly. **[THIARA]** was cast face-first into the ground, as she had apparently magick-ed a bonfire under the man's feet. **[ASROW]** was fighting him head-on, trying to get an upper-hand, and **[LANA]** was encased in ever-growing earth formed by their enemy. Sure, they weren't doing so well, but that happened often. They would always be on the brink of death, and come back like nothing happened.

But then, **[THE_VAMPIRE_???]** sunk his teeth into Asrow, tearing her arm right off its socket.

_She fell._

And he, the man, was _gone_.

There was loud sobbing, Epsilon couldn't tell from whom.

There was slamming, there were upset whispers, but the loudest thing of all was this static in his system.

This felt **[SEARCH_QUERY:/FAMILIAR?]**.

* * *

Their second meeting was not so cordial.

Everyone who was healthy and still alive, sans Thiara and Lana, attacked him on sight.

**[Good.]** His command said. **[It is well-deserved.]**

For the first time in a long time, Epsilon felt truly angry.

How cowardly of him, to abscond after that gorey display. To run away from a well-deserved death. 

He wasn't close to Asrow, not by a long-shot, but she was a familiar face. A familiar face who had been more kind to him and D as of late. A face that sacrificed herself for a girl, a child, that was not her own.

Something else had bothered him too.

**[MISSING_LINK]**

**[IMAGE_NOT_FOUND]**

**[INTERNAL_ERROR]**

**[QUICK_REFRESH]**

It must be nothing.

_They fight._

_He runs._

And yet again, Epsilon feels **[EMOTION_REGISTER:/DISAPPOINTMENT]**.

* * *

Epsilon had gotten over Asrow's death within a couple of days, but that did not mean he was any less wary or frustrated with the vampire man. 

Surprisingly though, he had managed to forget his existence for a while. 

They needed to find some room within this den of crime, and after fighting **[BANSHEES(?)]** , **[DRIDER]** , and **[DEMON_APE?_SEARCH_RESULT_NOT_FOUND]** , they were able to make it here, especially with the help of Darkeethus' new friend, **[ALICAR]**.

However, he could not deny was **[EMOTION_REGISTER:/TIRED]** of this.

So very tired.

Yet again, after weeks and weeks of peril, walking, and seemingly-endless conflict, they found him again. And after a long, hard, battle, he was gone.

His databank registered the vampire man as: **[WILFRED_???_???]**

_Wilfred._

_That was his name._

**[Coward. A coward.]** Epsilon had thought. **[It is UNFAIR how powerful WILFRED_???_??? is.]**

Epsilon did not know how to process this strange emotion.

It was hollow-feeling, and warm, but too warm. It made his AI feel scattered and disconnected.

**[DESIRE_INPUT:/KILL_WILFRED]**

**[DESIRE_INPUT:/SEE_WILFRED]**

**[DESIRE_INPUT:/BE_WITH/JgK2LsKD---]**

**[INVALID_DESIRE_COMMAND]**

* * *

_Finally, Wilfred was dead._

Honestly, he felt he should be **[EMOTION:HAPPY]** that he was dead, that he could remember who created him and why, and that his true name was **[RE_REGISTER_NAME (1):/CIPHER]** That he actually was loved. He had his lovely scarf back and his beloved flute. He was one of the saints that was supposed to save the world, and now he had another chance to try and save it again!

Finally, their team had found the source of their troubles, the world's troubles...

And they had failed to stop it. 

Jiae had vanished entirely, a demon the likes of which they had never seen was free, and Lana lay dead on the floor, her heart ripped out of her body.

Logically, the fault lay in **[REGISTER_NAME:RICKTOR]** , **[REGISTER_NAME:WYLNNORE]** , and the **[UNREGISTERED_NAME_CHAIN_DEMON (6)]** for these chains of events for distracting him, and it was **[WIL]----/// [RE_REGISTER_NAME (16):/DAMNED_BASTARD_SIMP_COWARD_I_HATE----505ERROR----WILFRED_HALE]** who ripped her heart from her chest, who sewed it into **[ABOMINATION?]** , and who was left as a sacrificial lamb for them to slaughter.

Wilfred had been nothing but an enemy to him, since the very beginning roughly 7,000 years ago.

But even then, he wanted it to be different so _badly_.

He had been screaming, crying. Epsilon even then could feel the pain and pure hatred emanating from pitiful Wilfred. It almost seemed like... the man had missed him?

**[INVALID_INQUIRY]**

**[LOGIC_CONSISTENCY_SETTING_RESET]**

Finally, with his powers and his memories back, he felt far more powerful than he had ever felt in his entire time spent in Winterhold.

He encased Wilfred in earth, like he had once done to **[RE_REGISTER_NAME:/CHILD_CORPSE-----NO?_L_A_N]**.

And then, with a strong and fluid motion, Epsilon drove a spear through Wilfred's **[BEAUTIFUL]///[ERROR]///[REQUEST_DESCRIPTOR:/HORRIBLE]** face. 

A flash of red resounded through the cave.

He should be happy that Wilfred was dead. He was glad to be able to give D some answers that she seemed to need, even if they caused **[EXTERNAL_EMOTION_REGISTER:/DISTRESS]**.

_He was not._

Lana weighed heavily on his mind, but he could feel the same hollowness again. He wanted this to end. He wished that maybe, they could've all coexisted aside one another. It was impossible, based off of his previous memories.

But if it were, maybe Lana would still be alive.

Maybe, Wilfred wouldn't have to die.

_Maybe..._

**[EMOTION_REGISTER:/GRIEF (2)]**


End file.
